


The Squip Squad go to Jollibee! (Yeah, that's right)

by samizee



Series: We're never not gonna be a team [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Christine Canigula, Attempt at Humor, Author doesn't know anything, Author doesn't know what this is, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Brooke and Chloe are..."close", Christine is being her soft self, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Filipino Michael Mell, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Michael Mell, Jenna is just vibing, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, M/M, Michael and Jeremy are hella into each other it's gross, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pinkberry, Post-Canon, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Rich and Jake are well Rich and Jake, Rich has a lisp but I won't put it in writing cause...no, Rich is going to fight Jollibee, Senior year, Set after the events of the musical, The Squip Squad Are Good Friends, boyf riends - Freeform, fluff and friendship, hinted richjake, the squip squad share one brain cell sometimes and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Michael takes the whole squad to one of his favorite restaurants!
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: We're never not gonna be a team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Squip Squad go to Jollibee! (Yeah, that's right)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pointless fluff. The idea wouldn't leave my head so I decided to write a fic about it. I'm still getting a feel of the characters and I just got back into the swing of writing, so I apologize if this fic is all over the place. But I hope you all enjoy it!

Today was supposed to be the first meeting of the Theatre club for the school year. The club consisted of Christine, Jenna, Jake, Rich, Brooke, Chloe, Jeremy, and after much convincing from both Jeremy and Christine, Michael. 

They were supposed to be working out the first short play of their Senior year. 

But since they were the only members, as no one wanted to join the club after the events of last year's play, and their teacher Mr. Reyes was in a meeting, there wasn't much getting done. So the teens opted to just hang out in the club room and do whatever the heck they want.

"You guys, you guys!" Michael waves one hand frantically, while the other is holding the phone he's beaming at. "Holy shit! Guys, look at this!"

Everyone's attention turns to Michael, curious as to what had gotten the teen so excited. 

"What's up?" Jeremy is the one who asks, looking up at his boyfriend 

Michael grins before showing Jeremy his phone "Babe, the Jollibee a few blocks from our school is finally open!"

Jeremy blinks at the screen, he wasn't able to read the whole article posted on the site but it was easy to make out what it was about based on the title. "That's great, babe!" Jeremy smiles at the taller boy. 

"What the fuck is a Jubilee?" Rich asks 

Jake turns to Rich "she's a character from X-men" he answers. "I think"

"Jubilee" Christine reads from her phone.

"..a particular anniversary of an event, usually denoting the 25th, 40th, 50th, 60th, or 70th anniversary---" 

"Chris, I think Michael was talking about Applebee's" Chloe speaks from her place, sitting next to Brooke who nods in agreement.

"Nah. There was definitely a J in his sentence." Jenna shakes her head. "I think he said Johny B." she frowned. "Who the hell is Johnny B."

"Johnny Bravo?" Brooke offers.

"Oh, dude! I love Johnny Bravo" Jake says, "he's always going on these cool adventures with his scientist dad!"

"That's Jonny Quest" Rich corrects. "Johnny Bravo is the kid who gets experimented on by his sisters"

"That's Johnny Test." Brooke speaks "and I know this because the kid I used to babysit loved that show!"

"I looked it up," Jenna announces, scrolling through her phone. "and it says here that Johnny Bravo is this cartoon about this guy who likes to hit on women"

_ "Oh, yeah."  _

Michael watches the whole exchange. "Okay, what the fuck just happened?"

Jeremy let's at an amused sound before finally speaking, "Michael was talking about  _ Jollibee."  _ he explains, making sure to say the word clearly. "It's a restaurant from the Philippines that Michael really loves"

"And they're opening in New Jersey?" Christine asks.

"There's already a few locations in the State." Michael explains, "But the nearest one is like five hours away so I never get a chance to go whenever I want to." Michael passes his phone around so the others could see the article he had been reading. "But this one is just by our school!" 

"Over thirty stores in the US" Rich reads the article before squinting at something on the screen. "What the hell is this thing?" Rich points at a picture while handing Michael his phone back.

"Oh that's Jollibee" Michael answers.

Rich grimaces. " 'shit's creepy, dude. They look like they could kill me in my sleep."

"If you keep disrespecting him, he might." Michael retorts. 

"Whenever Michael goes to The Philippines during the Holidays, he and his family always eat there the moment they arrive" Jeremy shares, smiling fondly at Michael who was currently taunting Richie with a picture of the restaurant's mascot. "It's one of his favourite fast food place"

"Is the food good?" Chloe asks. "Cause I wouldn't mind checking it out if the food doesn't suck."

Christine nods eagerly, her expression bright. "I'd love to try them out too!"

"Why don't we all go?" Jake suggests, holding onto Richie who had suddenly infiltrated his wheelchair trying to get away from Michael. 

"I'm game!" Brooke responds. "Mikey's got me excited to try out their stuff."

"So it's settled then?" Jenna speaks, "we're all checking out Michael's joint."

"As long as the creepy bee motherfuker doesn't show up" Rich speaks from his place on Jake's lap. "Then I'm in too."

  
  


\---------

The squad all decided to go on Saturday, five days after the restaurant's grand opening so there wouldn't be too much of a crowd.

They all arrive at the restaurant at 12 in the afternoon, Michael leading the way while the others follow close behind.

The teens are immediately greeted by the restaurant's mascot at the entrance. 

"Hey, Rich. It's your boyfriend." Jeremy teases the shorter teen, cocking his head at the six-foot tall, smiling bee statue.

"Shuddup!" Rich retorts by hitting the other teen, Jeremy laughs as he runs inside. 

There were a lot of people inside because of the lunch rush, but it wasn't as bad as it would have been if they went during the grand opening.

Michael decided to find a seat for them while his friends examined the menu displayed above the counter. He looks around and takes in the atmosphere, employees announcing orders over the upbeat song playing on the radio fills the place. Michael smiles at the familiar jingle.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Jeremy asks, slipping his fingers through the other teen's.

"A little bit." Michael smiles at the shorter teen before leaning down to press a kiss on the shorter boy's head. "You know what you want yet?"

"Y-yeah." Jeremy responds. He subtly touches the spot Michael kissed, letting his fingers linger on the spot. "I mean, I know a lot about the food here thanks to you."

"Hey, Yaoi-boy! Can we borrow Headphones for a sec?" Rich calls from his spot with the other's, "There's something we gotta ask him."

"I watched one video--!"

"What is it?" Michael asks, walking towards the counter. 

Jeremy places his bag on the table they found, reserving it, before following Michael. 

Christine grabs on to Michael's arm, bouncing at the balls of her feet, before pointing at an item on the menu. "Michael, what's that?"

"Oh That's  _ palabok _ ." Michael explains. "It's rice noodles topped with shrimp sauce."

"Is it good?" Jake asks, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Yeah." Michael confirms. He turns to everyone. "You guys wanna try this one? What else do ya'll want."

" **_Y'all_ ** ."

A sigh. "What else do _you_ _all_ want?"

"Maybe you should order for us," Jenna suggests. "You do know the food better."

Everyone agrees so Michael orders for the squad. 

He ends up ordering a bucket of chicken, two orders of rice, four orders of palabok, four orders of spaghetti, eight amazing, aloha burgers, two large fries, eight mango peach pies, four large cokes, two large dr pepper, one large iced, one large pineapple juice, plus eight glasses of iced water.

They were assisted to their seat by an employee, and the guy who looked to be only order than them by just one year, smiles politely at them and tells them to call him if they need anything.

"Damn this is a big lunch." Chloe comments as they all take their seats.

"Yeah..I think I may have gotten carried away." Michael speaks, tone bashful.

"So where do we start?" Brooke asks from her place next to Chloe.

"Just start with the one you want to try first" Michael speaks as he pours gravy into his rice. 

"These fries taste just like fries" Jake comments after trying out a few.

Chloe raises a brow. "And what are fries supposed to taste like?"

"...fries."

"Yeah. Their fries are okay but they aren't their best sellers." Michael takes a piece of chicken from the bucket. 

Rich twirls his fork around his spaghetti before something catches his eye. "This has little hotdogs in them." He picks up a piece of hot dog with his fork and shows them to everyone.

Michael grins. “They do!”

Rich shrugs before finally trying his food. "Huh." He takes more bites. "This isn't bad. It's kinda sweet."

Brooke nods, already digging in her own spaghetti. " 'myeah! I like it." She twirls some on her fork and offers it to Chloe. "Give it a try, Chloe!" 

Chloe's lips twitch into a smile before taking a bite of the food. "It's good." She nods, "I never knew pasta to be sweet though."

"That's because it's Filipino style spaghetti." Jeremy explains, leaning against Michael’s arm which was draped at the back of his seat. "they usually cook their spaghetti sweet."

Christine picks up something from her food. "Do I eat this?" She asks showing it to Michael. 

"Yeah. It's like a lime, you can squeeze it on your food."

Christine does so, squeezing the juice on her palabok and picking out the seeds, before mixing the noodles and other ingredients.

Jenna and Chloe, who both had the same food, did the same thing.

"Well _damn."_ Jenna speaks, after taking a bite. "This isn't half bad."

Chloe nods in agreement, offering Chloe a taste of her own food. She smiles at the blonde. "Good?"

Brooke nods happily, taking a sip of her pineapple juice. 

"Okay, even Jeremy and I aren't that bad." Michael teases the two girls. 

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asks, feigning innocence. "We're just being..gal pals."

Rich shakes his head. “I hate that that came from your lesbian mouth.” 

“Okay, did you guys try the chicken?” Jake’s enthusiasm catches everyone’s attention. “Cause I think you all should try the chicken!” 

Christine makes a noise of agreement. “It’s so juicy and so delicious!”

Jenna scoffs. “Christine doing an impression of Jeremy talking about Michael.”

“I’m not even mad cause both sentences are true.” Jeremy responds as he continues to eat his food. He takes a bite of his own chicken, “oh this is good!”

“Isn’t it?” Michael beams at his boyfriend. “I’m so obsessed with it, I can eat it all day!”

Rich opens his mouth.

_ “Don’t.” _

Rich closes his mouth.

“Try the chicken with gravy.” Michael says as he begins to eat his palabok. “The gravy’s really good.”

“Is that why you’ve been drinking yours?” Brooke asks, pouring gravy on her chicken.

“Yep!” 

“What else we haven’t tried?” Christine asks, looking at the items of food. 

Brooke picks up her burger. “This one!” She reads the box. “Amazing Aloha Burger.” before opening it and taking out the food, and checking out inside. “It has pineapple! I love pineapple!” 

“But on a burger, though?” Jake's tone is uncertain. 

Rich turns to the taller boy. “They put pineapple on pizza.” 

“Yeah. And those are an abomination” 

Jeremy waves his arms. “We’re not gonna have that conversation again!” 

“Actually the pineapple on the burger isn’t bad.” Jenna speaks. “The tanginess goes well with the other flavors. And I love the bacon and cheese.”

“This is murdering my diet” Chloe mutters into her burger. “But I don’t give a fuck.”

“Jakey, if you don’t like the pineapple you can give it to me.” Brooke offers, her burger already having a few bites on it.

Jake does so, picking out the pineapple from his burger and giving it to Brooke, and then finally taking a bite of his food. “Mhhm” he nods in appreciation. “This is a good burger.” 

“These are so good, Mikey! No one wonder you love this place so much!” Christine speaks. She’s in the middle of eating her burger, when she stops and eyes the fries. Picking up the remaining pieces, she places it inside her burger before continuing to eat it. 

“Heh. I used to do that too.” Michael commented with a fond smile on his face and Christine beams at him.

The teens continue to enjoy their food as they talk among themselves. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Jeremy begins “Why is their mascot a bee?”

“A lot of fast food mascots are weird, dude.” Rich comments. “But not as weird as this fucker right here.” he points at the picture on his cup. 

“You eat his food and still choose to disrespect the bee?” Jake shakes his head. “Unacceptable, man.” 

“No, but seriously. I’m curious too.” Brooke turns to Michael. “Why did they choose a bee for the mascot?” 

“I read somewhere that it’s because bees represent Filipinos.” Michael explains. “Hard-working, good-hearted, cheerful despite being busy.” 

“Hey, Michael..you referred to Jollibee as  _ him _ , right?” Christine speaks, eyes on her phone. 

“Yeah?”

“It says here, that Jollibee’s a girl.”

“What!?” Michael exclaims, borrowing Christine’s phone who handed it to him. “I’ve been misgendering my childhood!” he reads through the content on Christine’s phone. “The whole Philippines has been misgendering her!” 

“You learn something new everyday.” Jenna comments helpfully. 

“I guess that makes sense.” Michael says giving Christine her phone back. “Cause worker bees are all females.” 

“And you know this because?” Jeremy asks his boyfriend, amusement in his tone.

“I watched a documentary about bees.” Michael shrugs. “I also learned that they change their brain chemistry when they switch jobs! Oh and they recognize human faces and--!” he notices Jeremy staring at him. “What.”

Jeremy ducks his head and smiles, a blush tinting his cheeks. “I love it when you get all excited about stuff like that.” he blushes harder as his smiles widen. “You’re so cute.”

Michael grins.  _ “You’re  _ cute _.”  _

“Ugh. We get it, you’re both saps.” Chloe complains though there isn’t any real heat in her tone. 

“You know, now that I know the bee’s a girl. I can’t talk shit about her anymore.” Rich comments, eyeing his cup. “I gotta respect the ladies.” He puts his cup down and mimes tipping a fedora. “J’ llibee”

“You stop that.” 

“Guys.” Jenna calls everyone. She is lifting her phone in front of everyone, camera facing all of them, and everyone huddles together so they can all get in the shot. Jenna takes a couple more before 

“Okay. So I thought I was full.” Christine comments. “But then I saw this.” She picks up a small pocket. “And I know I just gotta try it.”

“Oh that’s peach mango pie.” Michael opens his own along with everyone else. “It’s just pie pockets with mangos and peaches in them.”

“Oh this is good too!” Jeremy gushes. “It’s so crunchy on the outside and sweet and warm on the inside.”

“Also what you said about Michael.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything’s been eaten and the teen’s digested their food, they all leave their seats and exit the restaurant. But not before dubbing the place as one of their new hang- out spots after school school and during the weekends.

Michael and Jeremy go home together, planning to hang out at Jeremy’s place the rest of the afternoon. They decide to take the long way home, the sole of their sneakers scruff against the pavement and the cool September air around them, as they make their way towards Jeremy’s house. 

“Thanks for today.” Jeremy speaks. Michael takes his hand and the shorter couldn’t keep himself from smiling happily, both at the memory today and at the gesture. “It was...it was great being able to experience something that was--a huge part of your life. It..I dunno..it made me feel closer to you.”

“Yeah?” Michael turns to Jeremy who nods in return. “I’m glad.” Michael lets out a chuckle. “I was actually kinda nervous that you’d hate it..the others too...but mostly you. I was scared you wouldn’t be into any of the food there.” 

“Oh no, I loved it.” Jeremy is quick to respond. “Specially that spaghetti! Now I know why you guys cook it that way!” 

Michael let’s out a small chuckle before a thoughtful expression crosses his face. “You know, I’ve been wanting to take you to Jollibee for a long time.” 

“Really?”

Michael nods. “I’ve always wanted to drive to one of the old locations in New Jersey, let you taste all my favorite food.” He shifts his eyes to the ground in a shy manner before turning to face Jeremy. “I used to fantasize about it being a date.” 

Jeremy breaks into a huge grin. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. I fantasize a lot of first dates with you back then. “ Michael confesses, taking note of the blush on Jeremy’s face. He grins. “Past me got it real bad for you, dude. He was the king of pining.” 

Jeremy giggles. He honest to God made that sound and he doesn’t even care. That tingly feeling he always gets whenever he’s around Michael or even just thinking about the boy is more obvious now. “You know, past me had it bad for you, too.” he speaks, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering in a way that makes him feel so  _ giddy _ . 

“So past you had a crush on past me, huh?” Michael smirks. “Someone should tell him so he’d stop being a pining idiot.”

Jeremy laughs. “I’m rooting for those two. I hope they end up together.”

“I think they’re gonna be fine.” Michael gives him a soft smile before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Jeremy deepens the kiss and he could taste the flavour of the peach mango pie on Michael’s lips. 

It tasted even sweeter than it did before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Michael paid for all the food. But it's cool cause he's well-off. At least...in this universe. *shrugs*


End file.
